Tension Behind The Bars
by WingsToFreedom
Summary: Regina is arrested for driving drunk and has to spend the night at the Sheriff's station as Emma Swan's prisoner. Sexual tension between them is unavoidable. Handcuffs and sex. The question is: will it only be that night?


**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to the writers of OUAT that are too blind to see SQ as the best pairing ever .

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Law.**

Regina opened her eyes unaware of where she was. She felt dizzy as everything was spinning around her and she had a terrible headache. The last thing she remembered was an empty bottle of red wine and her, laying and shivering over the cold floor of her lonely apartment. She could still feel the contrast of the cold in her body and the hot tears running on her cheeks, burning them. Then she remembered herself standing up, fixing her pencil skirt and destroyed makeup on her face, to then take her car keys from the table and leave home. Regina now lifted her arm and touched her pounding was blood running down her temple. She could feel it warm and sticky on her fingers but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back home now and forget everything that had happened the previous day and now that accident. At least she wasn't caught driving drunk, she thought. But suddenly, she heard somebody knocking at the window of her car. She turned around and saw Emma, ,the Sheriff of the town, looking at her worried. She could tell, because her emerald green eyes were widely opened and for a moment she standed frozen looking at Regina. "Dammit" the brunette thought "now I'm definitely screwed". However, she decided to play her cards on Emma and try to get away. She opened the door of her car and looked at the blonde with her most charming look.

"Ms Swan, would you mind to give me a ride home?" Regina said trying to stand up, but she pretended to lose her balance and fell in the blonde's arms.

"I'm afraid I can't Regina. Your breath smells alcohol from kilometers" the blonde answered approaching Regina's red lips close enough to feel her hot breath and her intoxicating aroma filling her lungs. "You have to come with me at the Sheriff's station and stay for the night. I'll take care of the wound on your forehead, don't worry."

"No , it's really okay Ms Swan. I think i can take care of my wounded forehead alone. It's just a scratch anyway, nothing else. As far as the drinking is concerned, I promise that it won't happen again. " said the Mayor with a hasty smile and after freeing herself from the blonde's arms, she tried to walk away.

"First of all, we know each other quite a long time , so you don't need to call me Ms Swan. You can call me Emma... don't you like the name? " she giggled , but when she saw that the brunette only arched her eyebrow in response, she became serious again. "Anyway Regina I can't let you go. It's illegal driving drunk and as the Mayor of this town you should know and follow this law. After all you must set an example for the other residents. So I will accompany you to the Station."

"Ms Swan, as long as our relationship remains professional, I don't see why I should call you Emma. However, if calling you Emma helps me go home, I would gladly do it," Regina said and tried once again to walk away but the Sheriff stepped in front of her, "I was clear enough I think Ms Swan. I'm not going anywhere with you. Now if you excuse me I need to find a taxi to return home and have my car fixed. And to be honest having you in my way doesn't help me at all and believe me Ms Swan it won't help your future here either." the Mayor yelled losing her temper and tried to move away from the Sheriff for the last time.

"I m afraid you are not going anywhere. Tonight, you are coming with me whether you want it or not," the blonde yelled back and grabbed Regina tightly from her wrist, turned her around and pushed her against the car. "You are under arrest. You'll be my prisoner tonight," she whispered against the brunette's bare neck and put a pair of handcuffs so tight on the Mayor's wrists that she make her groan. Regina tried to fight and free herself but it was in vain. The handcuffs hurted more with every attempt she was nothing she could do now and she was well aware of it. She also knew that threatening Emma or yelling more at her,would not be of any help. "Better don't move because you are only gonna hurt yourself more," said the blonde making Regina stop her attempts to resist for good.


End file.
